The Unknown Avatar
by Cocoabeanz45
Summary: 16 year after Avatar Korra died the new avatar still hasn't been found. Could a lowly farmers son with no connection to any elements what so ever be the child they've been looking for? When an Airbender attacks his village he does something Miraculous, and somehow saves the village.


_**No copy right intended, some characters belong to the people who own Avatar.**_

A young hazel haired boy was working on a small farm on the outskirts of a lowly earth kingdom town. Him & his family where pretty poor, they didn't even have the money to pay for the seeds they needed every season. Let alone none of them where benders either so it took forever to get there work done every day.

The hazel haired boy was a bit scrawny, and had absolutely no power over anything, except a hoe, and a plow. He knew that he'd be stuck with this type of life style, unless he had a talent that was hidden. The thought of that always made him laugh. He kept on plowing the land, and wiping the sweat from his brow. He kept looking up at the sun as if it where gonna set at anytime, although he knew it was the middle of the afternoon, he expected it to just turn to night. "Hey Mitsuo, come in and eat lunch with me and your mom please." This man was tall and muscular with a very handsome face. He was a little happy, with a smile on his tanned face, and set the plow down fast while running towards his house.

When he got into his house, he noticed the usual icky food was on the table. It consisted of boiled cabbage, and rice. He looked at the food with a disgusted look, and sat down. He dared not complain about it again. "This is all we have again, I'm sorry Mitsuo." He looked at his dad, and then his mother. "Why, would it matter? I mean we always eat food like this." He finished his food without another word. Before he could go outside and work his dad stopped him. "Mitsuo, why don't you take the rest of the day off, after all it is your 16th birthday why don't you go into town, and get yourself something." His dad handed him a tiny sack full of money. He looked at his dad. "why are you giving me this? We have little money already." He put the sack down on the table, and started to walk away. "I've been saving this for you since you where 5, now take it." He said this in a commanding voice, and shoved it towards Mitsuo. Mitsuo took the money, and walked off a little fast. "Now, don't come back until you bought something with your money."

It took him only 5 minutes to get to Kyoshi Village. He knew the village legend, and that it had been split by Avatar Kyoshi when Shin the conquer had come, and tried to take it over. He thought about the story when he passed the statue of Kyoshi. Every time he passed it, he felt as if he knew her. He always shook the feeling, because she had lived almost 480 years ago. He continued to walk, until he saw his best friends; Kona, and Katariana. He snuck up from behind them and scared them. "Ah!" they both said in unison. "Mitsuo! why would you do that?" these 2 where siblings. All thought one was a very pretty white haired girl of about 16. The other one was a young handsome slender yet tall boy of about 17. These where the only children in the village that where his age so of course they'd  
become good friends.

"But I love scaring you guys, especially you Kona." He pointed to the slender boy, and then looked at the girl. "How are you doing today Katariana?" He asked this in a gentle tone. Then looked away. "Wanna come sh-" he couldn't finish the sentence before he felt a large blast air, and then he went flying into a building. When he hit the building he saw a guy with blue arrow tattoo's attacking the people in the village. He then looked up in the air, and saw a flying man. The he almost freaked out at the thought, and then remembered there are Airbenders, but very few so no one's really saw them except in republic city. He tried to move his arm, and then felt an intense rage come over him as he saw the Air nomad whip a small child into a near by building, and then continue to rip apart the tiny village. He got up, although he was in a lot pain, and picked up a tiny rock. He felt an intense need to stop this rouge Air bender. He walked towards the man, and whipped the rock at the guys head. The man looked at him with a pissy expression, and whipped a ton of wind at Mitsuo causing him to collide with another building.

A few seconds later something happened, he felt like he was floating, and his eyes started to glow an intense white color. The man gave him an unbelievable look, and whipped another slice of air at him. Mitsuo started bending the earth, and water around his precious little Island. "You will not hurt the people of my village!" He said this as if he where possessed by 3 people at once. Mitsuo then sent a blast of fire at the man. "I will take this Island!" He said this as he repelled the fire with his staff. While he was doing that Mitsuo, sent an intense blast of water at the man sending him flying it to the water, and then bended the rock and made a coffin shape around where the man fell, and sent him off in a little coffin like boat. "Never come back to this village again! unless you wanna face me!" As he said those words he fell face first into the soft ground Unconscious.


End file.
